beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Reiji Mizuchi
is a character in the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime and manga. He is the second most powerful Blader in Dark Nebula. He fights by attacking weak opponents to make his enemy lower his or her guard and then attacks with his real power. His partner and Beyblade is Poison Serpent SW145SD. Appearance He has red hair with a blonde streak running through the front of his fringe. He has eyes which are a bright yellow just like the eyes of a serpent that hide underneath his hair. He wears a long blue shirt with a snake scale pattern across the bottom of his shirt along with a scale pattern on the cuffs on the arms. He also wears a pair of black jeans and has within his hair a pair of what appear to be clips with the look of snake's eyes. He often walks as though he's drunk, wavering and never actually walking straight and he tends to point a lot as well. Personality Regi has a rather dark and cold personality He usually keeps silent during his bey battles except for when he will speak to strike fear in his opponents heart. Regi has a rather sadistic side to him such as when he was battling against Hyoma. When Regi started to unleash several serpents from his beyblade and they started to attack Hyoma's Aries. Hyoma started to beg Regi to stop. But this results in no effect due to Regi then laughing sadisticly and then unleashing his dark spin technique Venom Genocide. After Aries was severely damaged and Hyoma was screaming. Poison Serpent returned to Regi's hand and he walked with a smirk on his face. It is also clear that when Regi was facing Kenta that he did not understand that Beyblade was fought using the bladers feeling and heart. This caused him to go insane and then unleased his dark spin technique again which destroyed Flame Saggittario. Overall Regi is a character with a cold, super insane and sadistic personality who enjoys to destroy his opponents Beyblade without any regard for their feelings. History Regi seems to be brought up by Dark Nebula, in a room with big screens watching all of Gingka's battles. Synopsis Anime Manga Regi first appeared in Chapter 12 from the whole series or Chapter 5 from the Battle Bladers series. Appearance: Regi's appearance in the manga is some different from his anime look. He wears a white blouse, with two belts across it. He wears black pants and his fringe isn't blonde. Chapter 12 Yu is fighting Kenta when Doji shows up together with Ryuga, Regi and Tsubasa. He introduces his new revealed team to Gingka and his friend who came to support Kenta. Regi is being silent as normal and after Doji stopped talking they all left. Chapter 14 Sora, who is convinced of winning and shows no fear for Ryuga. He's sure, he's going to win this with his Cyber Pegasus. The battle will be Sora Atasuki and Tobio Ooike Vs. Ryuga and Regi Mizuchi. They all fire their Beyblades after the sign and the battle starts. Regi's Poison Serpent quickly destroys Tobio's Storm Capricorn, only leaving a cylinder around the face bolt. When Sora sees Regi is unfocused and he strikes back with his Cyber Pegasus. When Poison Serpent almost bounced out of the stadium, Mizuchi got a sort of insane and attacked Cyber Pegasus, but he got stopped by Ryuga who felt unimportant in the battle. Chapter 16 Kyoya got beaten up really bad by Ryuga, Gingka feels more rivalry for Ryuga than ever. The next battle is Gingka Vs. Regi. Gingka, who does not really pay attention to the battle wins easily by destroying Poison Serpent with only a few strikes. Beast Finishing Moves *Venom GenocideVenom Strike: Regi's first finishing move is , He first used this attack in Episode 41 (anime). Like Ryuga's Finishing Moves, it is referred to as a "Dark Move." Quotes Gallery Reiji Mizuchi.png MizuchiLaunching.jpg MizuchiManga.jpg|Regi in the manga MizuchiColor.jpg|Regi in the manga Trivia *Sometimes the beast in his Bey is Medusa, which explains why Kenta looked like he was turning into stone in episode 41. **Another reason may be that in defense mode it is Medusa, and when it is in attack mode it is a serpent. *Usually, when he shows his real eyes, it is synonym for destruction. In the same sense, his Poison Serpent often seems to behave like the Medusa, whose stare completely terrorizes a person. *He is the only person from Battle Bladers who didn't appear earlier in the series. References Navigation Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beyblade